Almas vacias
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Victima o monstruo, debes saber cuando cruzar la línea. Reto para el concurso Kyofu IV de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"


**Relato escrito para el concurso Kyofu IV de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball". Quería que fuese de terror, pero creo que es un poco perturbador nomás jajajajaja.**

 **Mis personajes son Bulma (la principal) y Raditz (escogido al azar como personaje secundario).**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball solo le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Mi Frase:**

" **No hay vida en este cuerpo. Yo soy nada, sin vida, sin alma, odiado y temido, estoy muerto para todo el mundo. Escúchame: yo soy el monstruo al que los hombres vivos matarían"**

* * *

La mujer se encontraba sola en la habitación, tratando de identificar algún sonido, pero no se escuchaba nada, supuso que todos se habían marchado ya. La superficie estaba libre para que todos pudieran volver a ocuparla. Había trabajado duro para la resistencia, luchando junto a ellos, pero ahora que el malnacido había desaparecido, ella ya no era necesaria. Salió de la habitación, necesitaba sentir el aire de la superficie antes de poner en marcha su plan.

Caminó por los pasillos del bunker, una invención más de ella, todo había sido construido con el material más resistente que hubiese encontrado en el planeta, todo lo que ella había hecho era para protegerlos de los ataques del enemigo. Pero eso ya no importaba, ella ya no importaba, pronto iba a ser desechada. Ningún sonido, no había pasos no había murmullos, todo el lugar parecía una tumba. Su tumba.

Bulma –escuchó una voz tímida que la llamaba, esperó que la chica se acercara – muchas gracias, por detenerlo.

Lo hicimos en equipo – le contestó tratando de sonreír, era mentira, al final la habían abandonado.

¿Es verdad? – Le preguntó acercándose más a ella – ¿te marchas de la Tierra?

Parto mañana – le contestó, otra mentira, la echaban, le habían dado a elegir entre la vida exiliada o el encierro perpetuo.

Krillin mencionó otras esferas – dijo casi en susurro – ¿podremos usarla?

Bulma maldijo mentalmente a su amigo – si las hay, las encontraré – le contestó.

¿Y podrán revivir a mi Gokú? – le preguntó esperanzadoramente, con algunas lágrimas en su rostro – y devolverme a Gohan.

Bulma sintió su corazón estrujarse, Milk también había perdido a toda su familia. Gokú, su esposo fue asesinado por el saiyajin del espacio, cuando fue al rescate de su hijo junto con Piccolo. Y el enemigo se quedó con el niño, a quien comenzó a entrenar y torturar, obligándolo a matar. En unos meses el niño se quebró y comenzó a destruir ciudades y asesinar por iniciativa propia. Lo peor, era que el niño había escapado en la nave de su tío en busca de refuerzos.

Claro, Milk – le aseguró – todo volverá a ser como antes.

¿Puedo ir contigo? – le preguntó esperanzadoramente.

No creo que sea buena idea, Milk – le contestó.

Pero krillin irá, él me dijo que iría, yo también puedo ser útil – – trató de persuadirla.

Bulma la observó detenidamente, quizás sea bueno llevarla con ella, el niño había sembrado demasiado miedo entre los humanos, nadie la vería igual a ellos – nos vemos mañana, Milk, antes del amanecer en las afueras de mi casa – le indicó.

Gracias, Bulma – la abrazó con fuerzas, con lágrimas en sus ojos – mañana estaré temprano – y se marchó sonriendo.

Al salir del subterráneo, Bulma se encontró con algunas personas, todos temblaron ante ella, murmuraron entre ellos y se alejaron, dejándole el camino libre. Ella bufó molesta, todo lo había hecho para salvarlos y de esa forma les pagaban, con miedo y exilio, sus ganas de encontrar las esferas tomó más fuerza, encontrarlas y pedir su deseo.

Su casa aún seguía de pie, había algunas paredes dañadas, pero su habitación seguía intacta. Dejó el rifle y su arma en la mesa, y se acostó en su cama, necesitaba un buen baño, pero no había agua, suspiró mirando el techo. No tuvo tiempo para descansar, escuchó bulla fuera de su casa, agarró el rifle y enfundó su pistola, salió sigilosamente, pero antes de bajar las escaleras se encontró con su antiguo ejército.

Bulma Brief – dijo el que parecía comandarlos – este escuadrón se quedará hacerle compañía hasta que parta mañana – carraspeó, no quería verla a los ojos – por su seguridad.

La mía o la suya – contestó ella – estúpidos – bajó la escaleras lentamente, algunos soldados retrocedieron y otros temblaron mientras sostenían con fuerza sus armas – creen que se desharán fácilmente de mí – les sonrió de lado – gracias a mí, son libres, yo los salve.

Casi nos mata a todos – gritó un soldado desde la retaguardia – nos usó en su batalla personal, no le importó la vida de nuestros compañeros.

Bulma trató de encontrar al dueño de la voz, pero fue inútil – rodearemos la casa – habló el comandante – por favor manténgase dentro hasta su partida – hizo una señal para que los soldados salieran de la casa.

Ella esperó a que todos salieran, la dejaran sola de nuevo, escupió al suelo y se marchó a su laboratorio. Bajó las escaleras y prendió las luces. Si ellos supieran que su peor miedo seguía con vida, prisionero en esa casa, quizás huirían inmediatamente, abandonándola de nuevo.

Despierta, mono – lo pateó con una sonrisa torcida y el ceño fruncido, formando una mirada de superioridad al ser que se encontraba tirado en el piso, encadenado por el cuello, manos y tobillos, este le gruñó como respuesta – parece que has dormido bien – y se rió al ver que este trató de levantarse pero no pudo apoyarse en sus piernas, cayendo de rodillas – esos grilletes toman tu poder, mientras más forcejees más te drenan – le informó.

Maldita, humana – le gruñó furioso – libérame – le ordenó.

Yo te atrapé, mono –le contestó arrodillándose para verlo cara a cara – eres mi mascota hasta que decida lo contrario.

Eres un ser débil – le soltó molesto, trató de escupirle en el rostro, pero Bulma le agarró de los cabellos y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

No se trata de fuerza, saiyajin – le contestó, mientras le impedía levantar el rostro – todo es sobre el poder – lo soltó y caminó hacia un estante llenos de instrumentos quirúrgicos y punzocortantes.

Te mataré y a todos tus amigos debiluchos – le soltó lleno de odio, no podía moverse, las cadenas lo inmovilizaban dejándolo arrodillado, a merced de ella.

Bulma se burló de él – ¿Raditz, verdad? – Le dijo – vamos a conversar, mejor dicho, tú hablas y yo escucho – decía mientras seleccionaba varios instrumentos y los colocaba en una bandeja de plata – al principio no voy a creerte, pero después ganaras mi confianza – se volteó a verlo – hablemos de tu príncipe, cuéntame de él - le ordenó con una sonrisa vacía.

El saiyajin le sonrió – te matará cuando sepa lo que estás haciendo – escupió al suelo – matara a todas esas sabandijas.

Bulma soltó una par de carcajadas carentes de emociones – mataste a todos los que me importaban – se acercó al saiyajin y pasó un bisturí por el rostro de él, presionándolo en su mejilla y ocasionando una herida – para poder atraparte, utilicé a varios como cebo – le sonrió tenebrosamente – gracias a ti, ya soy un ser vacía, sin nada, odiada y temida en mi planeta – su sonrisa decreció y la presión en el bisturí aumentó – soy el monstruo que creaste en tu diversión macabra – separó el bisturí de la piel del saiyajin – ahora, comencemos – su sonrisa aumentó, ocasionando cierto temor en su prisionero – no te preocupes, todos al final hablan – le aseguró, atravesándolo con un fierro caliente por su costado izquierdo.

Claro que hablaría, y con toda esa información cazaría a todos esos malditos antes que lleguen a la Tierra.

* * *

Palabras: 1158

* * *

 **E ahí una de mis teorías de que hubiese pasado si es que Raditz le hubiese ganado a Gokú y Piccolo. La verdad, no me pareció terrorífico, quizás para Raditz al final jejeje.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


End file.
